fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Terragon
Terragon is a massive subterranean Kaiju. Its existence is sustained by the biocrystals inside of it. The skin is composed of rock, while other parts of it are crystal. Name Terragon is composed of “Terra,” which means “Earth,” and ”gon” as in “dragon.” Thus, it would essentially mean “Earth Dragon.” History Origins Various organisms developed on our planet. It is unknown, but some way or another, Terragon is the descendent of an ancient crystalline organism. Thus, it survived deep underground, feeding on Earth minerals to sustain itself. Present day Mining methods such as Strip Mining cause extensive damage to the planet, and strips the Earth of many natural resources. Such human actions provoked Terragon, who was witness to them. An oil plant was destroyed mysteriously, and strange seismic activity was found. The epicenter had been moving notably. People were baffled by this, and frightened. In near one mining area outside Bakersfield, Terragon surfaced. People there were frightened by the creature. He roared. He attacked Bakersfield, leveling smaller buildings with the swipe of his tail. His arms plowed through the highways. It took some time, but military forces were dispatched. However, bullets and missiles were completely ineffective. Instead, he merely slammed the ground, destroying tanks. Helicopters and planes flying above were destroyed by his crystal jaws. He then tunneled below the ground again. Terragon’s path was plotted towards Los Angeles, and was moving very quickly. Thus, the military had to scramble together forces to meet the monster. Terragon surfaced in Los Angeles, but they gathered forces just in time. As its back was exposed, a bombing strike landed one on his back. It blew up, and seemed to damage the skin. The monster roared in pain. Four more bombs landed on it. They watched to see if it was confirmed dead. However, as the exposions subsided. However, they found that he was alive, and started glistening. This was caused by hardened skin from crystal development. He slammed the ground with one fist, and a seismic attack destroyed the tanks. When yet more bombs were dropped, they were completely ineffective. But as the midday sun rose, Terragon stopped in his place. Lights passed through his spines, and produced a powerful laser. It blasted through the builsings, which collapsed, and then Terragon adjusted the angle to blast the bombers out of the sky. When the sun passed, the laser ceased, and Terragon raised his head to the sky and roared. He then returned to the ground and disappeared. Appearance Terragon is quadrupedal in stance. He has longer forelimbs than backlimbs. The tail is long, the body is bulky, and the head is decent length. His skin is composed of rock. The eyes are blue colored crystals. The claws, spines, scutes, and teeth are transparent crystals. He has a reptilian head, and a reptilian tail with lengthened spines and segments. The back is covered with crystal spines. The rocky skin is dark gray in color. Abilities Subterranean travel Terragon is able to tunnel beneath ground, and travels very quickly below the surface. Sharp claws Composed of crystals, Terragon’s claws are extremely sharp, which allows him to tunnel with ease. Powerful bite Along with powerful jaw strength, the teeth, being crystalline, are extremely sharp, allowing him to sheer through sharp objects. Tailwhip Terragon’s tailwhip is extremely forceful. Physical resilience Terragon is extremely resilient, resisting missile attacks, and survived five bombs dropped on him. Seismic attack When he slams the ground with his hands, Terragon creates seismic attacks. Hardening skin crystals When Terragon takes a great amount of damage, he is able to harden his skin by producing a crystal covering, which completely withstood a bombing strike. Focus laser Terragon is able to produce a laser hen the sun’s light reflects on the crystals in his back. Trivia * Terragon is meant like some of my Kaiju, as to be one punishing man for their reckless endangerment of the planet, rather than man being blameless victims of the Kaiju. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Subterranean kaiju Category:Reptilian Category:Crystal Kaiju